


Saving Memory

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred tries to help Bruce heal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Memory

In some ways, Alfred noted, the day before his ward's birthday was often the worst. He knew the young man could not help it, the anticipation toward the memory of the worst day of their lives.

This year, Alfred resolved to make it different.

"Memories, Master Bruce, need not be a hairshirt." He settled beside his ward with a large photo album, opening it to the very last few pages.

Bruce looked at the pictures, taken the day before his birthday, inundated in memories of his father coming home early, taking him outside for a game of catch, sharing lunch with him that day, and sneaking far more cookies than Mom would have approved of.

"You're right, Alfie." Bruce gave the man who protected him a fleeting hug, before taking the photo album to his latest hiding place.

Some memories needed to be savored alone.


End file.
